TSSANS:The Sailor Senshi A New Story
by Ryu-Starr
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon, DragonballZGT or Harry Potter. WARNING Will contain Harsh language, violence, adult situations, and mention of rape. This fic takes place near just after Jupiter joins and will feature the appearance of a Sol Knight.
1. Beginning Anew

The Salior Senshi

A New Story

Chapter 1:

**Begining Anew**

"**_Iie!_**", a male voice yelled as he sat up in a cold sweat. "_My Kami_", he thought as the last of the dream faded away. "John, John dear are you alright", an elderly, kind voice asked, as his door opened. "Hai, Obasoan. Just a bad dream is all, Gomen that I woke you." The woman smiled at her grandson, " Nervious about starting a new School", she asked. "Iie, not really," he said, running a hand through his spikey hair and looked at the clock. "It's 4 am, Obasan, go back to bed. I'm going to go for my run then come back and get ready for class." She smiled and nodded, "Hai, please be careful. There have been quite a few attacks lately." As she closed his door he replied, "Hai, Obasan." John glanced at the framed photo on his desk, it was of his parents. He sighed and thought, "_It's been two months already. I miss you two._" He shook his head to clear and stood to get dressed.

As John left his house, he heard thunder. As he looked at the cloudless night sky and the full moon he thought, "_That's odd._" He shrugged and headed toward the park. After entering the park about half an hour later and he heard the thunder again. He noticed that there was a thick mist that reached to his waist. "What the hell...," he said as he saw a flash of Lightning and heard the boom of Thunder. As he looked toward were the flash came from he heard screaming and through caution to the wind and raced towrd the screams. As he cleared the tree line into a clearing and skidded to a stop. He gaped at what he saw, four girls, about his age, a blonde, a brunette, one raven haired and the fourth had blue hair. All wore a white, leather body suits, with white elbow length leather gloves, along with short skirts and and bows. blue and red, forest green and sugar pink, crimson, and lite blue respectively. They along with a man in a black tuxedo, top hat and cape, with a white mask, were fighting a monster that looked like a bipedal dog with the head and talons of a crow. As he watched the creature hit the blonde, and blue haired girls into the others, the guy caught the blonde and the other girls caught the other. As they stood the creature formed a ball of blck energy in its claw and threw it at them were it formed a cage around them. A woman wearing what appeared to be a grey pants/jacket suit trimed in a sickly green and black shin-high boots. She laughed evilly at the captured teens, "At last I've got you damned Sailor Senshi and your blasted Cape-boy, too." She forned a crystal in her left hand and demanded, "Tell me where the Silver Crystal is and I'll give you a quick painless death. Or you can refuse and die slowly and painfully and I find it anyway." The Brunette sneered and held up her middle finger, "Come in here and I'll rip you a new asshole, Zoicite!" Zoicite gave a sarcastic laugh and threw the crystal at her, "Fine you die first, bitch!" As he heard this a strange, powerful rage built up within John and he rushed toward the girls, who were a hundred yards away.

Zoicite and the creature saw him when he was fifty yards away and she laughed, "Another stupid human. Greedo get him and drain his energy dry." She turned back to taunting the Senshi as Greedo let out a load ear-piercing shriek and ran towards his new opponet luanching the dark energy at him as he went. John easily dodged the blasts and as he lept to deliver a powerful drop kick to Greedo's head as aura of Blue-white flames burst to into life around him. The kick was strong enough to cause Greedo to slam into the ground hard enough to leave an impression. The Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and Zoicite watch as John took a defensive stance as Greedo stood a little unsteadily. They watch as the young man, totally disregarding the aura around himself, slammed his fist into Greedo's left cheeck snapping its head around, followed by spin kick to the stomach. While Greedo staggered back bent over gasping for breath, John rush forward with his hands clasped above his head and slammed his fists into Greedo's back, dropping him to the ground again. Zoicite, seeing her minion, being manhandled so easily by a human, became really pissed off. Holding her hand aimed at him palm out, yelled, "**_ZOI!_**" A wave of energy slammed into John sending him flying about fifty feet into the air to land harshly. John rubbed his head as his aura disipated, "Oh, Shit that hurt." As John looked toward his opponents he saw Greedo rise up and charge at him. Totally oblivious to the energy cage disipateing around her captives Zoicite watched the creature jump at John. As Greedo lept at him a bolt of lightening shot from behind Zoicite and turned Greedo into dust. Zoicite turned around and seeing that they were free lept into the air. As she faded out called, "Damn it. This isn't over! I'll be back." The Senshi ran to John, the brunette, reaching him first, asked, "Are you......alright?" John ran a hand through his hair and looked into her eyes, "Hai....." They were lost in each others gaze for a few moments till, the other girls giggled and they looked away, blushing. John smiled and stood, held out his hand, "Konnichi wa, I'm John Sterling." They each shook his hand and interduced them selves, as Sailors Moon, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury. "Oh fuck," he said glancing at his watch. "Gomen," he appoligised for his language, "I've got to get home it's 4:45, or I'll be late for class." As he ran the way he'd come he waved at the girls," Sayonara, I'll see you ladies around." As he left the park he thought, _"Jupiter smells almost like Roses and Rain."_

An hour and a half later, Sensei Haruna walked into her classroom and was surprised that Usagi was in class before the bell. She shook her head and walked behind her desk and set down her breifcase, before addressing the class. She walked to the front of her desk and leanded against it, "Good morning, Class." The Class replied together, "Good Morning, Miss H!" She smiled, "We have a new student to day. He is a transfer student from America. His name is John Sterling." John walked in at his introduction and the female half of the class gasped. He was five-foot-five, tanned, the build of a track athelete, his hair was dark and long in a ponytail and slightly-spiked. His eyes were a deep amethyst. Three of said girls looked quickly at each other, mouths open and eyes questioning, "_That's the guy from this morning!_" Sensei stated, "Please make your new classmate feel welcome. Mr. Sterling please take the empty seat near Ms. Kino." John nodded and sat next to the brunette thinking, "_These three look kind of like the Senshi._" He saw that she was writing something on her paper, '_Hi! My name's Makoto. Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?_' He nodded, thinking, _"Makoto and Jupiter have the same perfume?"_ As the lunch bell rang he turned to Makoto, "I'll grab mine and I'll meet you outside?" She gave him a dazzaling smile, "Sure, see you outside." As he opened his locker he realized that he'd left his lunch at home. He shrugged, "Oh, well," and whistling went outside to find the beautiful Ms. Kino. As he walked out he saw the girls by a large tree and headed their way. As he walked up a boy with messy hair and thick lensed glasses poped up next to him and began to fire off questions, "Is it true that you are the same John Sterling that won each of the American National track, martial arts and snowboarding competentions, six years running." John nodded. "Where you also the youngest martail artist to make it to the final round of the World Martial Arts Tournament since the Legendary Son Goku?" "Yes," he replied tiredly, "Please leave me alone, kid. I'm really getting irritated by you." A girl with short, wavy redish-brown hair grabbed the boy by his ear and began to drag him away, "Melvin you need to leave the new guy alone." In a pained voice Melvin replied, "But, Molly..." John sighed and sat near Makoto, "Thank Kami for the Molleys of the world." He turned to the girls, "Is he always that bad." They nodded with large sweat drops. Makoto spoke up, "John, These are my friends Usagi Tsukino and Ami Mizuno." He nodded to them both, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He then felt a cheeky smile on his face, "Now it looks like I know all the three best looking girls in school!" Usagi chocked on a rice ball and Ami spit up part of her drink, causing John and Makoto to both laugh at their blushes. Ami quickly changed the subject, "John-san, were is your lunch?" He looked at the ground, "I ran out of the house without it today," he flushed beneath his tan as his stomach rumbled. Makoto giggled and offered some of hers. John shook his head, "Mako-chan, I can't take yours." Waving away his explaination, "I always bring extra. Go ahead try some J-chan," she fluttered her eyelashes and whispered, "Please?" John sighed in mock defeat, "How can I refuse the wishes of the beauty before me." The girls giggled at his theatrics. Makoto blushed as he chewed, "How is it?" He swallowed and looked awe-strucked at her, "This is some of the best food I've ever had!" For the first time Ami or Usagi could remeber Makoto acted shyly and gave a quiet, "Domo arigoto, J-chan."

As they were walking home after school he noticed that they were all going the same way and asked, "How far are you ladies going?" Ami replied, "We have a friend that is training at the Cherry Hill Temple, and we go there to study with her for school. She maybe a preistess in training but she still goes to school. Though it's a different school we still study together." Makoto snorted, "Yeah it's great to study there except for the fact that Rei's Grandpa is a dirty old man, funny, but still a dirty old man." John smiled, "Reminds me of Roshi." Makoto getting shy again asked, "Would you like to study with us, J-chan?" He smiled, "I'd love to Mako-chan," he sighed, "But I've some martial arts training and some work to do for my Sofubo. Maybe later?" She sniffed, "I don't know." John smirked at the others and took her hand in his, lifting it to his lips, he litely kissed her knuckles, "How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night, instead?" She grinned and whispered, "I'd like that, I'd like that very much, J-chan." He smiled winningly at her and whispered, "Then it's a date." The other two girls giggled as Makoto blushed, till Usagi tripped over a crack of in the pavement. As she rubbed her head, where it hit the sidewalk, a man in a dark green jacket, black shirt and shoes with brown slacks, and sunglasses walked up to them laughing at her, "Odango-Atama, the Clutzilla clutzes again!" He laughed loudly as Makoto stalked toward him, John placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please allow me, Mako-chan." She nodded and help Usagi up, John turned to the guy and in a calm voice stated, "I think you really should aplogize to Usa-san." This caused him to stop laughing, looking John in the eye and took an involintary step back at the cold glare. "Goman," he said quickly leaving. "Mamoru is such a baka," Usagi said after he left. John looked at them, "That happen often." "Hai," Ami said, "He just won't leave her alone." Usagi smiled at him, "Arigato, John-chan." "No problem," he said, "I stand up for my friends." John walked the girls to the stairs of the Temple, before he bid them good-bye, "I'll see you ladies later," he lend over to Makoto, handing her a small piece of paper and kissed the side of her mouth, "Call me later, Mako-chan." "Sayonara," Ami and Usagi replied. "Sayonara, J-chan," Makoto whispered. She had a dreamy look on her face as they watched him walk to the end of the block and turned down the street. Then they climbed the steps into the temple.

Meanwhile in the Lair of the Enemy. The evil Queen Beryl was vocally tearing Zoicite a new hole, "How could a simple human be able to defeat a creature as strong as Greedo!" Zoicite kneeling before her Queen, "My queen, the boy was giving off large amounts energy. He could become an excellent source of energy for Metallica...or," she paused, "He could become a great asset as a warrior of the Dark Kingdom." Beryl nodded, "Yes, yes he could prove useful to me. Bring this boy before me, at once. Metallica will decide if he be a servant or be drained." Zoicite stood, "At once, my Queen." Zoicite faded away to make a plan of attack.

John walked in from the backyard, three hours later, mopped at his sweaty forehead and called out, "Ojiisan! Ojiisan are you here?" The elderly man stuck his head out of the kitchen, "Hai! What's wrong?" John stepped into the kitchen and began to fill a glass with water, "Iie, nothing is wrong. However I was wondering if Mr. Lee still owns that resteraunt The Little White Dragon?" His sobu scratched his head in thought, "Hai, hai he does, why do you ask, Magomusuko?" John gulped down some water and looked slyly at his sofubo, "Well I met a girl at school and well we've got a dinner date tommorrow night. I'd like to take her there." His sobo held his gaze, "What, may I ask is this girls name and what does she look like?" John, a blissful smile growing on his face, "Well, she is about my hieght, shoulder length chestnut hair. She has a slight tan and the most beautiful jade green eyes I've ever seen. She looks like a Megami." John seemed lost in thought till his sofu laughed, "And would this megami have a name?" John blushed, running a hand through his sweaty hair replied, "Makoto Kino." They chuckled and his sofu said, "I'll call him now to setup a reservation for you two in the evening, okay." John's smiled, "Domo arigoto, Ojiisan!" After he left the room to make the call a serious look over came John's face, "John-kun," she asked, "What's wrong?" He looked up, "Nothing, but Mako-chan reminds me of someone I've met before but I just can't place where, that's all." He finished his water and stood up, putting his glass in the sink, "Obasan, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a hour or so." She nodded, "Becareful out there John." "Hai," he replied as he headed for the door. As he started off down the darkening street he began to think to him self, "_I think I'll go to the Temple and pray to my Ryoshin. Who Knows maybe Mako-chan and the girls are still there._" Smiling to himself he jogged toward the temple.

Thirty minutes later he was climb the steps when he heard a female voice yell out, **_"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"_** John saw the flash of lightning and raced up the last few steps in time to the Sailor Senshi be flung into the air by Zoicite. As they hit the ground the Senshi where covered by a green slime. A youma that looked like a humanoid Lizard licked its chops as it approached Sailor Jupiter. The same rage that he felt that morning began to fill him again as he heard Mercruy call out to Moon, "Makoto's been knocked out!" Zoicite laughed again, "As I said earlier, the bitch dies first. T'kul drain Jupiter of her Life Force!" "OH, HELL NO," John yelled. Everyone turned toward him as his he yelled and his aura returned and he cupped his hands at his right side. "What the hell is that baka human doing now," Zoicite yelled. Mercury and Moon both screamed at him, "John-san, get away while you can!" John didn't hear them over the pounding of blood in his ears, a small globe of blue-white energy formed inbetween his hands, "Kama..." "T'kul capture him," Zoicite ordered. John continued as the lizard stalked toward him,"HAma..." Jupiter woke up and looked at John whispering, "J-chan." Luna raced outside toward the senshi and stared at John, "It can't be." The creature was five feet from John, when John yelled, **_"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_** He slamed his arms forward and a beam of the blu-white energy shot forth and slamed the lizardman into a tree. They watched in awe as the youma was vaporized and the beam disappeared. John turned to the stunned Negaverse general, fixing her with an intense glare. As they glared at each other a man, with white, shoulder-length hair, in a smilair uniform appeared by Zoicite, his was trimed in a pale blue along with a white cape. "Zoicite," he said, "Beryl wants you to return now." "Kunzite," she started, but Kunzite cut her off, "Just come on, before she gets pissed off." She glared at John again then both faded out.

John ran over to the girls and helped Jupiter up, "Are you alright, Mako-chan?" "How did..." "Mercury blurted it out," he answered as the said blue haired senshi blushed. John hugged Jupiter, "Besides I'd wondered if you three where the Senshi when I met you in class." "Why did you think that, John-san," Mars asked as they reverted their transformations. "Well," he began as they walked into the part of the shrine where the girls study, with an arm around Makoto's waist, while she had her's around his and sat down before continueing, "The first hint was Ami's hair color and of course Usa's hairstyle." The dark haired girl laughed and Usa stuck out her tongue,"Rei you big meanie!" John chuckled, "Well it is a very ...um... interesting style, Usa," She smiled slitly at him, "However the most obvious was Mako's perfume. I'd noticed it this morning." Makoto looked at him oddly, "Oh, and what do I smell like?" John's smile grew from a small smirk to a toothy grin, "You, my dear. You smell like a rose after a summer rain." Makoto's eyes shimmered with tears of joy as she climbed into his lap, "That was the sweetest, most poetic thing anyone has ever said to me. Arigoto, J-chan." Usa and Ami sighed as Rei had a soft smile on her lips, as Luna jumped on to the table and sat in the middle and coghed loudly, surprising everyone. John looked at the black cat in front of him, "That cat looks familiar." The cat smirked at him, "Well, Sir Keiran. I would certinly hope I would," She replied. John and the girls looked at her with confused looks. Makoto broke the silence first, "Luna what are you talking about?" "Keiran was the captain of the gaurd, a high ranking Knight of Jupiter, and your private bodygaurd/trainer," Luna said, "Also the two of you were betrothed." "What," John and Makoto both yelled. Ami giggled, "Luna, maybe you should tell John-san about the Silver Millenium and the Moon Kingdom." "Hai," she replied, "Well then, John. A thousand years ago..."

John listened in stunned silence, for half a hour, as Luna told him the story. When she had finished he exclaimed "That explains it!" They all looked at him. "Explains what," Makoto asked. "The dreams. The dreams I've been having the last few weeks. The've been about you and the last three or four of our days on the Moon." Luna looked surprised. "Really, J-chan. You've been dreaming of me?" He smiled at her, as she laid her head on his chest,"Hai, Koibito." Then he got a serius look on his face, "But with that joy I've also seen the destruction of the castle." They all looked pensive before he asked, "Hey, Luna. Why when I'm in the dreams is it only Makoto's face I can clearly see? Everyone elses faces are partially covered in sadows." Luna shrugged, "I don't know. I can see most of the faces in my memories, but not the Prince of Earth nor the Moon Princess. Along with a few others." Usagi spoke up, "Luna does this mean that John gets a Henshin item?" "Hum," Luna thought, "I seem to remember a wrist gaurd or a bracer, but I can't recall what it looked like. I'll have to go to the Moon tomorrow night. There I'll find it with the main computer." John looked at Makoto, "What time tomorrow night, Luna." "Midnight, should be good," she replied. "I guess that means dinner at eight," John said still looking at Makoto. "Hai," She replied. Makoto stood up,"I'm going to head home." John stood as well, "Mi'lady, may I have the honor of escorting you home?" She looped her arm through his offered arm, "Why, Thank you. I would be most pleased if my galant Knight escorted me to my residence." As they left the room, they called over their shoulders, "Ja ne." Usagi gathered up Luna, "We'll see you tomorrow." "Ja ne,"Ami said to both her and Rei as she left as well.

When they were a three blocks from Rei's, Makoto asked, "So, Where are you taking me on our date, J-chan." John smirked as he watched for passing cars, "Well as long as Chinese isn't going to give you any problems. I'll take us to The Little White Dragon." Makoto gapped at him, "You're joking right, I mean you've got to be shittin' me. That place has a month-long waiting list." John laughed at her expresion, "Mako-chan! I shit you not." Her face glowed and she squealed,(A/N: yes she squealed)"I can't believe it. I could just kiss you." John chuckled for a few minutes before becoming serious, "Mako, about what Luna said back there. About us being betrothed and all." Mako looked taken aback,"Hai?" "Do you like the idea of us being betrothed," He questioned, worriedly. Makoto didn't answer until they arrived at her townhouse. "Actually," She started, "I really enjoy the idea, J-chan." John let out a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding, "Good. So do I." He hugged her and gave her a quick, soft kiss on the lips, before whispering in her ear, "Oyasuminasai, watashi no Ohimesama." She whispered as he pulled back, "Oyasuminasai, watashi no seijitsu na Kishi." He kissed her knuckles slowly and watched as she entered her house. After she'd closed the door, he absently began to hum _The Moonlight Sonata, _under his breath as he began the homeward trek.

"Keiran," a voice said from an tree branch lening over the sidewalk. John looked up and saw Luna sitting there, "Yeah, Luna." She jumped, landing lightly on his shoulder, "I've found a communicator for you." John nodded, "Wait till we get to my room. Then you can give it to me." The cat nodded. John opened the door to his Sofubo's house, "Ojiisan! Obasan! I'm home!" John waited for a reply but it didn't come. "Luna somethings wrong. They never leave after six," he said as he made his way to their bedroom. As they neared the door, Luna whispered, "I'm sensing Negative energy, from in there, John." John nodded and slowly opened the door. The smell of ozone wafed at him, "Oh, Kami. Please, no. Not them, too." As they looked in there were two charred bodies on the floor. When John and entered, the T.V. sprang to life. "Well boy. You found some of my handy work." The rage rose up in him as he growled, "Zoicite." The video laughed, "You have three choices. One, you can surrender and be drained of your energy. Two, you can become a servant of Queen Beryl. Or, Third. You can resist and we'll kill off your friends, family and the senshi one-by-one." John growled as she smirked, "You have two days to decide. See you soon." Her picture faded away and a thirty second timer appeared on the screen. John and Luna's eyes widened as it counted down, "A bomb!" John grabbed Luna and ran towards the front door. Luna yowled, "We're not going to make it!" John yelled, "Oh, Shit," agreeing with Luna he jumped through the front picture window. As he landed he whispered to Luna, "Go get the girls." She ran off just as the bomb went off. The shockwave threw him to the sidewalk, while the explosion took out the houses on each side. "Damn you, Zoicite," He groaned out. The nieghbors came out side and watched as the Tokyo Fire Department, Police, and Ambulances drove up. John stared numbly at where his home used to be, vowing silently _'Zoicite will pay for this Sofubo. I promise you.' _ He then turned toward the paramedics, not noticing the few tears strimming down his face.

Thirty minutes later Makoto, Rei and her Sofu, Ami and her Okasan, and Usagi's family were there. When Makoto had gotten there she wrapped him in a hug as he silently sobbed on her shoulder. The other girls gave him hugs as well, but he never let go of Makoto. A police detective walked up to them, "Sterling-san. You had told the medics that bomb was attached to the video you saw." "Hai," he replied, "It looked like a member of some sort of neo-nazi group." The detective wrote that down, "Gomen, but you said that your Sofubo were already dead." John nodded, "Hai, It looked like they had been burned from the inside out. There was also a heavy smell of ozone in the air." "Arigoto," he replied, "I'll be in touch. Sayonara, Sterling-san." When the firefighters had left, they followed John to the back yard. He removed several large rocks and opened the door to the storm cellar. Makoto followed him down and watched as he grabbed a satchel and stuffed a box that was about 1' x 1', a wade of cash and three sets of clothes. He hugged her tightly, whispering, "Domo-arigoto, Mako-chan." "We'll get her don't worry. I'm glad your staying with me, J-chan," She replied smiking and waggling her eyebrows. John cocked an eyebrow at her before leading her back to the surface. He smiled at the others, "I'm thankful that all of you came." Usagi smiled, "What are friends for." As they left, the young couple called, "Ja ne." They slowly walked into her townhouse as the sun crested the Tokyo skyline. John gave her hand a soft squeezed her hand, "Could you point me to the shower, Mako-chan." She steered him toward the bathroom, "I'll make us some tea while your in there." John smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you in a few." She smiled at him, as he walked into the bathroom. When she heard the shower going, she quickly stripped and pulled on her jade nightgown, before heading to the kitchen to start the tea. John stepped from the steem filled bathroom twenty minutes later wearing a pair of baggy white pants and towel drying his hair. As he walked to the living room, he heard the song_ 'Voices'_ from the movie _Macross Plus_, playing. He stood in the door way watching in rapt attention as Makoto danced slowly along with the song. _'My, Kami,'_ he thought, _'I'd not believed that she could get anymore beautiful.'_ He watched as her hair, which was unbound, swirled around her and the skirt of her nightgown move like the wind around her ankles. When the song ended he clapped softly, startling her, "That was gorgeous Mako-chan." She turned away blushing heavily. She gasped as John encircled her in his embrace, "Mako-chan," he whispered as he kissed her neck, "You look like a Megami. You know." She shuddered in joy at his words and his breath on her neck. She motioned to the couch, "The tea's on the table, J-chan." With one arm around her waist he sat on the couch pulling her down onto his lap. She giggled and handed him a cup. He inhaled the tea's scent deeply, "Rose tea?" "My favorite kind," she replied sweetly. He drank slowly while he rubbed her back in small, soft circles, "Silk?" "Satin, actully," she replied. He set their cups on the coffee table and lend back. "I need to go shopping soon," he said, as she snuggled into his chest and put her legs on the couch. "Later, sleep now," she sighed. John smiled and kissing her hair, placing his feet on the table settled in for a good nights sleep.

End chapter: 1


	2. The Knight returns

The Salior Senshi A New Story Chapter 2:

**The Knight Returns**

John looked around and found himself in a stone room, through the window he could see the earth, 'Its the dream, no. It's my memories of the Moon, again.' He turned as a door opened and in rushed the Princess of Jupiter. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered between sobbs, "Oh, Keiran! I thought that you wouldn't make it of Jupiter." He hugged her and said, "Lita, I'd told you that I'd return to you. Nothing could keep me away." As he lowered his face towards hers, a voice called out in the hallway, "We're under attack!" John jolted awake. Mako shifted on his chest then snuggled closer. John chuckled and looked at the clock. He sighed, 'It's 10:30. Time to wake up.' He shifted and leaned over her face. "Wake up, watashi no Megami," he whispered. When all she did was grumble, he smiled evilly and kissed her eyes, cheeks, chin, nose and finally her lips. She moaned and deepened the kiss. John had just run his tongue along her lips, when the phone rang. "Baka phone," He groweled, as she giggled, "Wonderful way to wake up." He gave her a cheeky smile, "I'll remember that." Makoto stood and picked up the phone, "Moshi-moshi." 'Makoto?' a voice said. She began to shake and the hand holding the recieve gripped it so hard her knuckles went white, "Hai." 'It's Shijin,' he said, 'I'm back in Tokyo and I'm going to visit you today. So your going to stay home right,' It was a statement not a question. She fell to her knees, dropping the reciever. 'Mako? Mako you had better answer me, or your going to regret it! Makoto, pick...' at the possesive tone in his voice, John wrapped one arm around her shaking shoulders and grabed the phone before she could, "Hey, baka." 'Who the hell is this' the voice said. "This is the guy who is going to rip you apart if you ever come near her," John replied before hanging up. Then he gentle picked up a sobbing Makoto and cradled her like a baby, "Shhh, Mako I won't ever let that son of a bitch hurt you." She sniffed loudly and looked up through eyes filled with tears of pain and loss, "Arigoto, J-chan." He made small comforting noises as he rocked her.

When she had finally fallen back to sleep, John layed her down on the couch and covered her with the quilt from her bed. He kissed her brow and pulled on a simple white t-shirt. As he approached the kitchen someone knocked on the front door. John looked through the peep hole on the door and saw that it was all three girls and Luna. John opened the door and quickly ushered them in. After he closed the door he quietly explained about the phone call. "She's never talked about it," Ami said. John sighed, "If he comes near her he's dead plan and simple." Luna pushed a watch over to him, "Here's a communicator, John-san." "Arigoto, Luna," he replied. Mumbling came from the couch and he walked over to it and gently shook her slightly, "Mako-chan, wake up we've guests." "Huh," she replied sleeply, "Guests." She sat up, wrapping the quilt around her self, "Oh, Hey guys." "Hi, Makoto," they replied quitly. John placed an arm around her shoulders and held her close, "Mako-chan, What did that guy do to you?" She shuddered and tried to move away from him, but he tightened his hug, "Please, Mako. What ever he did I won't leave you, nor will I think less of you." Usagi placed a hand on her arm, "We won't either." She sobbed quietly, "His name is Shijin Chang. After my parents died," she began to cry freely, "He used my sorrow and loneliness to become my friend, then he...he.." She mumbled something, causing both John and Luna to stiffen. John pulled her close to himself and ran a hand through her hair and his other rubbing her lower back. He kissed her temple, "Like I said Mako, I'm not going to leave you," he lend away from her he stared into her tear filled eyes and putting all his feeling into his voice, "I could never think of you less, than what you are. Mako-chan, you are a strong, independent, loyal, beautiful woman." She smiled at him. John placed his forehead on hers, "Makoto Kino, I love you." She began to cry more, "Truely?" "Nothing I've never felt anything more true in my life," He replied and kissed her softly on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The girls all smiled at the couple, when someone began to beat on the door, startling everyone. "What in the name of..." John began as the door slammed open from a hard kick. A boy of about five feet, with brown eyes and blonde hair stood there holding a semi-automatic pistol in his hands. He raised the gun at John, "You bastard! The girl is mine and mine alone!" John stood and walked toward him, "You have one chance to leave." Shijin scoffed, "Ha, DIE!" He fired off one round at John. Just before the bullet hit him, John's head moved out of the way. "You had your chance, Chang," John raced forward, grabbed the gun in one hand and twisted till Shijin had lost his grip and slammed his knee into his stomach. As he curled around his stomach, John slammed his elbow into the back of Shijin's head and the boy fell to the ground unconcious. John placed the gun on the table, "Ami-san, please call the police."

The police arrived twenty minutes later and took statements from everyone. They explained everything as it happened. John told them what Makoto had said after the phone call, Makoto only stood there and nodded when they asked if it was true. Chang was arrested for breaking and entering, harrasment, attempted murder, and rape. A hour later John, Makoto and Usagi were shopping for some clothes for John. They refused to talk of anything that related about the phone call, the B/E and the events there after. As they chatted away they heard an explosion.

They raced toward it in time to see Zoicite leading an attack on the city. Her attack force consisted of a chimera, six zombies, three goblins, and four orcs. "Come out. Come out were ever you are Sailor Brats," Zoicite taunted. "Oh, my goodness," a booming voice said behind them. John turned and saw the Ox King, "Ox," he turned to the girls, "Go, I'll join you in a moment." They nodded and ran to an alley. After they'd left John ran up to him, "Ox, could you hold these bags for me?" John grabbed four things from the bags. "Sure, John," the Ox King replied, "But why?" John smirked as he pulled on the black leather fingerless gloves, dew rag and black ray-bands, "I'm going to give some evil-doers a good swift kick in the ass!" Ox laughed, "Good hunting John-san." John nodded and pulled off his denim jacket and raced toward the goblins that were attacking some kids. "Hey, puke faces," he called to the goblins. Two of them turned toward him as the third pulled an evil looking sword. John rammed a bench into the head of one. He grabbed the second and threw it at the zombies, distracting them from the mother of three young children. As the zombies tore the goblin to bits, Sailor Mars jumped in front of them, "MARS FIRE SOUL!" The zombies were ingulfed in the flames, "Ma'am," Mars said to the woman, "Get your children out of here." John ushered the children he'd just saved toward the woman,"Can you watch them, too?" John looked at Mars, "Glad you could join us, Pyro." Her voice dripping in sarcasim,"Hardy, har har, Keiran." John hefted the sword he'd gotten from the third goblin, "Help the others. I've some unfinished buisness with the bitch on high." Mars nodded, "Be careful." John smirked, "Hey, It's me." He took off toward the laughing general, "Yo," he called, "She-bitch! Yeah, I'm talking to you Zoicite!" She stopped laughing, "Who the Hell are you?" John gave her the finger, "I'm not waiting the two days. The answer is a simple, 'HELL NO!'" Zoicite dropped to the ground and pulled out a crystal saber, "Fine then now you die, boy." They raced toward each other, with swords raised. John slammed his sword into hers, their swords clashed as they parried each blow sent from the other. "You're good with that sword, boy," She said as they moved away from each other. John snarled, "You'll pay for what you've done." Zoicite laughed and began to float up into the air, "They were old and would've died anyway. All I did was speed them along." When she was fifty feet above them twenty, five foot long crystal spears appeared around her, "I should make good on my promise then,eh? The Senshi die first." Zoicite dropped her arm suddenly and the spears fell towards them, when they were ten feet away, John let loose an enraged roar that startled everyone. His aura flared up and encompassed the four girls, incinerating the two remaining orcs and sent the chimera flying. The spears were discentigrated when they touched his aura. John spoke loudly, "You will not touch them!" They all stared at him as the golden symbol of Jupiter appeared on his forhead. His aura shrank around him again and he blasted toward Zoicite, "This isn't possible," she cryed as he slaped her sword away and grabbed her throut. "But it is, Bitch," he said coldly and threw her towards the ground. He followed her down and landed near her, "Well, No snappy come back." John glared as she stood, "You're the psycotic evil-doer. You need to say something witty or declare how we'll all die." As she stood shakily she held forth one hand and yelled, _"Crucio!". _Pain lanced through his body and he fell to his knees, bravely holding back his screams. Just as the pain was becoming to much a sound reached their ears, it was a beautiful soul lifting song that came from a large bird that desended toward the Senshi. While the people and Senshi felt peace from the song, Zoicite grasped her head in pain. As the spell she used lifted from him John stood and stared at the bird, 'That's a pheonix. Wait I know that Pheonix, it belonged to Sir Albus the Master Knight.' John waved and call, "Fawkes!" The pheonix flew to him, landing on his arm, were he saw that it dropped a bracer, with a topaz in it's center, at his feet. Fawkes chirped at him then flew into the sky were he burst into flames and vanished. John smiled as he slid the bracer on to his left arm, "Thanks Fawkes, Albus." As the girls surrounded him he smirked at Zoicite as she stared in distress, and called out, raising his left arm to the sky, **_"JUPITER KNIGHT POWER!" _**A ring of Lightning formed around him and began to spin around him as he was lifted three feet into the air. The ring spun faster around John till it appeared as if he was in a globe of Lightning then it exploded up into the air and left the transformed Keiran before them. He stood there in a black body suit that covered him from his throut to his wrists and ankles, which appeared to be made from dragon scales, his bracer on his left arm with a matching dark green gauntlet on his other arm, which was attached to armor that reached his shoulder. His upper torso was covered in a dark green armor that was held up straps across his shoulders, he also had armored boots that rose to mid calf. his head was adorned with a black head band, that held a topaz in the center. As they gawked at him a cloack appeared around his shoulders that was made of the same material as his suit. Kieran smiled at Zoicite, "It's good to be back in uniform!" He bent his head to one side till it gave a faint crack, "I should interduce myself. I am Keiran Starrfire, Knight of Jupiter and Captian of the Sol Knights!" Arcs of lightning formed on his arms as he crossed them over his chest, **_"SUPREME THUDER, STRIKE!" _**He flung his arms wide, in a similar movment of Jupiter's attack, sending the bolt of lightning at Zoicite. She stared at it as the bolt raced at her. She barely moved before it struck, however she still to a good deal of of the blow. The Bolt burned the left side of her body, from shoulder to her knee. Before they could take any other action Kunzite materialized and picked her up and glared at the senshi, "I'll make you pay for this, Senshi." Then they both disappeared. Keiran blinked then turned toward the girls, "Well that was different." They smiled and Jupiter crushed him in a hug, "Glad to have you back on the team, Keiran."

As the pheonix reappeared in an office cluttered with varius books, parchment and nick-nacks, a man that looked to be well in his 90's stood and strocked his familiar, "Good job, Fawkes." He gazed out at the Scottish night sky, his blue eyes twinkling madly, he whispered, "Keiran, glad I could return your powers. With any luck, the Knights will be reunited." He turned toward his Office door as it swung open, "Ah, Minerva. What can I do for you?"


	3. The last Senshi, the Princess?

The Salior Senshi A New Story

Chapter 3:

**The last Senshi, the Princess?**

As John and Makoto left The Little White dragon later that evening, Makoto laid her head on his shoulder, "That was a wonderful dinner, J-chan. Arigoto." John smiled at her as they walked, "I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Mako-chan." They turnrd into one of the park lanes and sat on the bench, gazing at the night sky. After a comfortable silence that lasted ten minutes, John slowly and carefully lifted her chin to place a lite kiss on her lips, then their comunicators began to beep at them. "Shimatta," John breathed as they answered. Luna's face appeared, "Makoto, John! Kunzite and Zoicite are attacking the others at the river side constrution site. They need your help!" John sighed heavily, "Ah the life of a hero. Never a dull moment. We're on the way, Luna." John looked around carefully, then smirking said, "Ladies First." Makoto glared playfully at him and held up her Henshin wand, **_"Jupitor Power!"_** John raised his left arm and cried out, **_"Jupitor Knight Power!"_** After their Specil Effects, Keiran and Jupitor ran off toward the battle site.

Ten minutes later they came around a building in time to see Zoicite grap Sailor Moon, "Where is the Crystal?!" Mars began to chant "AKU...RYO..TAI...SAN!!" Jupiter combined it with "**SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!!**" Zoicite threw up a hand and a shield reflected the attacks back, knocking both of them out. She laughed, "Ha! You can't stop me!" She pulled a crystal dagger and raised it above Moon's head, "DIE!!" As the dagger came down Keiran ran forward and slamed his fist into her hands, breaking them. As he pulled Moon away a discus, in the shape of a cresent moon, flew toward her and caused Zoicite to literally fall to pieces, before she turned to dust. All five of them looked toward the river were the disc had come from. they watched in silence as the momentary fog lifted, to reveil a girl with long blonde hair in an orange Senshi seifuku, with an upturned cresent moon on her forehead. At her feet stood a white cat, with said moon on his forehead, who smiled, "Hey! long time no see." Keiran stared at the two, "Who the...?!" Sailor Moon gasped, "It's Sailor V!" The other girls, repeated in surprise, "Sailor V?!" Luna whispered, "Artimes." Artimes spoke, "Don't call her that! She's not just Sailor V... She's heiress to the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Imperium Crystal...Princess Serenity! _'Sailor V's the Princess'_ Keiran thought, _'Why does that feel odd?'_ She turned toward Moon, "You've done well, Sailor Moon." V moved to the girls, "Hi Mercury, Mars, Jupitor," she shook hands with each. Then turned to Keiran, who gave her a respectful nod. She returned it, "Is there a safe place we can go and talk for awhile..." Before she could finish Keiran pushed her down and made a snape kick to about the place were a mans head would be. They heard a muffled grunt as Kunzite became visible, "I'd wondered were you'd gotten to asshole." Keiran moved toward Kunzite and got in a fighting stance, "So are we going to finish this fight or are you going to run again." Kunzite took a menicing step forward, before a voice bellowed, "Kunzite, return!" Kunzite growled at the senshi, before saying, "As you wish Queen Beryl." He stared directly at Keiran, "Next time Kight, I'll kill you and the princess for what you've done." As he faded away Keiran, replied, "We'll finish this then, asswipe."

Keiran looked around quickly, "It's clear, we're alone." They reverted to their civilian forms and began the walk to Makoto and John's place, it being the closest. Sailor V says, "For Earth, I'm in 8th grade, too. My name's Mina Aino." They introduced themselves and John askes, "Mina-san, We've been searching for you for a while now. Why did you keep silent if you knew?" "Keiran," She sighs, "where do I start from?" She was silent for a bit then started again,"See, I met Artemis the cat quite awhile ago. Before I knew about all of you. The two of us have been solving strange mysteries in town." She stops as they walk up the temple and into the back dojo. They sat down and she begain to pet the white cat in her lap," You guys met so late! I wanted to find you earlier... But I thought I'd wait. I've been investigating the enemy while you've been maturing. In doing my research, I discovered a strange correlatio between certain crimes that weren't caused by people, But by the evil Dark Kingdom. They are led by... An evil power born of darkness. So wicked that no living creature can compare in its viciousness." John growled in his throat, "It's been gaining strenght hasn't it?" Mina nodded, "Yes, but how did you know? You've only been in Japan a few months, right." "Hai," John replied, "I've a friend back in the states, my sparing partner, Wren Shin. He has from time to time says some very cryptic messeges. Anyway about a week before I moved here he said, that the darkness is growing." Usagi stared at John and asked quitlly, "His nickname wasn't 'Bird' was it?" John looked right at her and saw the hope in her eyes, "Hai." "When are you talking to him again," She asked. "Tomorrow," he replied, "Why?" She shook her head, "Just tell him that the Bunny says 'hi'." "Okay." Mina coughs, "Anyway. This dark power is gainig strenght by sucking peoples energy..." Rei spoke up, "Princess, have yopu seen it?" "Yes, along time ago," Mina gazes at the floor, "This Enemy ruined the Moon Kingdom. It destroyed everyones happiness! But we'd buried it some one has opened the seal... Along with us the Enemy has also revived." She looked up at everyone, "Do you understand! in order to stop the past from repeating itself, we've got to close the seal again and destroy the Enemy forever!" Ami askes, "What about the Crystal?" Mina looks at her, "I can't say were it is now... But the Enemy can't get it yet." "So your say is that they'll be targeting us to get it, eh," John states, "Guess that means there'll be more fights."

As they walked home John says to Makoto," You Know, Mako-chan. It still seems fuzzy, but I feel as if V was for like one of us not the Princess." Mako nods, "Yeah. I'm glad that we've found her all the same." John snorts,"More like she found us." John laughs as Makoto blushes and giggles. "I'm glad that tomorrow is Saturday."

In the bowels of the Dark Kingdoms lair...

Queen Beryl kneels before as mass of Darkness that says, "So the Moon Princess is here..." Beryl replies, "Yes, Queen Metallica." Metallic glares at Beryl, "She will try to destroy me... And restore the Moon Kingdom once again! However I cannot feel the Princess' spirit yet. Prehaps this means that they haven't found the Crystal... You must take care of them immediatly! What are you waiting for?! I won't wait any longer!" As Metallica fades away, "Beryl you must bring me the crystal before it is too late! Then my power will rule the world again!!" As Beryl leaves the chamber, she thinks to her self, '_So the Silver Millenium Princess is back, eh...? And everyone wants the Crystal now... The war will begin again! This time... We will win it all. Heheheh!'_

Kunzite stands before the tombs that hold the remains of the other for generals. _'Zoicite...' _He thinks, _'I can't belive this fate is yours... How pitiful! Jadeite... Nephrite... both gone so quickly...' _"Of the four," He says aloud, "I'm the only one left." Beryl materializes near him, "If you get the Crystal, Kunzite, you can bring them back!" He kneels before her, "I kow Queen Beryl." He holds her hand to his lips, "But first, I will take care of the Senshi... and that damned Knight at once!"

That night as they walked back from the movies, Usagi says, "V, Imena princess. I can't believe that you're, hanging out with us like a regular girl!" Mina winks at her, "Same thing to you Sailor Moon! hee." rei runs a hand through her hair, "Odango-Atama, you're such an air head! Your brains onl;y show up when you morph! Spare the poor Princess your goofy comments." "How can you say that," Usagi whines, "Rei, you're so mean!" "But it's the truth!" The others either sigh or giggle. Mina lokks at Tokyo tower, "The lights are so romantic." John stopped as he heard a faint crakle. "What is it, John-san," Ami askes as they stop. John frowns, "Do you girls here that..." They all satnd and listen when suddenly, both John and Makoto fall to their knees and there was a loud 'CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!' Usa askes, "Are you two alright?" Mako gives a pained, "Oww!" While John grunts and helps her to her feet. Ami declares, "It's a black out?! The cables have snapped!" "Ami," Mako warns, "Don't go near it!" John speaks up, "We felt it! The cables just transferred a mammoth amount of power!" "The Enemy?!" Usa says. "We've got to transform and fight," Mina yells. After they've transformed into the Senshi, Keiran says, "The blackout's gone so far, I think its covered the whole city!" Mars says,"Oh, no... maybe everyone's energy's been zapped!" "Scary," Mercury whispers, "I've never seen it this dark before... Look at the top of Tokyo Tower!!" V replies, "Let's go over there!" Mercury yells, "No! Princess, you return to the Temple with Luna and Artemis!" "No," She replies, "I'm Going!" "Ok, Moon agrees, "we'll protect you! I Hope that Tuxedo Kamen's safe."

As they neared the Tower, Keiran yells, "Let's get up there! Hang on!!" He grabs Moon and Jupiter around the waist, as Mars, Mercury and V all grab onto them. His Blue-whit aura surronds them all and the rocket to the top of the Tower. When they land Moon glare as Kunzite, "You can't just zap people's energy from them! I'm the Chapian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! On behalf of the moon you're punished!" Her cresent Moon wand appears in her hand, "**_Moon Healing... ESCALATION!_**" Kunzite sends a wave of negative energy at her, knocking her off the tower. "USA!!!" they yell. Keiran turns back to Kunzite and growls, "Time to die, Bastard." Keiran and Jupitor both began their attacks as Moon reappeared, "**_Jupiter Supreme Thunder, Strike!"_** As the two attacks hit his sheild Keirans splattered against it and Jupiters power bagan to drain. Kunzite crakled, "Give me more energy! I'll give it back to you in spades!" Moon ran infront and called over her shoulder, "Everyone, run away!" and formed a shield around them with her wand. V called out, "Salior Moon!!" The energy condenced into Kunzite's hand, and V yells out, "Oh, no! Protect Sailor Moon!" Keiran moved forward to save her as a black shape jumped before her and Kunzite released the energy. They all heard a voice say, "I'll protect her... For once..." as Tuxedo Kamen took the full force of the blast.


	4. Princess Serenity

**A/N: thanks to **princess-serena-of-the-mo for your reveiw. **I would like to see more of them be they good or flames. 'I care not.'**

**The Sailor Senshi**

**A New Story**

**chapter 4:**

**Princess Serenity**

"Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Moon screams as he falls against her and his mask falls away. She cradles his head in her lap, crying, "Tuxedo Kamen! Mamoru!Don't give up! Open your eyes!" His eyes slowly open and he places one hand on her cheeck and whipes away some of her tears, whispering, "Serenity" Then his hand drops away and stops breathing. "No..."She whispers, then screams at the top of her lungs, "NOOOO!" "Sailor Moon!" the Senshi yelled as Light began to pulse from her body. The sound of glass breaking followed their exclaimation, as the taria on Moon's brow shattered to expose a golden cresent moon. The moon on V''s brow faded away as a taria appeared in its place holding an amber crystal in its ceneter. Keiran breathed, "Mattsu! She's Princess Serenity!" In a great flash of light her Senshi seifuku was replaced by a stunning light peach colored evening dress with golden embrodery. Mars spoke in a whisper, "I remember... we are... The four guardian Senshi who protect Princess Serenity..." Mercury picked it up, "We were reborn here to protect the princess and revive the Moon Kingdom." V spoke up, "Our real Princess is..." Keiran and the Senshi looked up at the Usagi and saw that Kunzite was readying an attack. Keiran growled, "Oh no you don't," and rocketed between the Princess and the Negaverse general. Kunzite fired at the hovering knight and the girls watched in awe as he calmly batted away the energy blast, "I belive that we have some unfinished buisness to attend to, Kisama." "Yes," he replied, "we do." Before anything else could happen they heard Serenity whisper to Kamen, "Talk to me... Open your eyes..." followed with a screamed, "Tuxedo Kamen!" As a single tear ran slowly down her face, she whisperes again, "My beloved..." The tear begins to glow softly as it drips from her face. The glow quickly intensifies that the everyone that was near by has to shield their eyes. Keiran looks back as the glow dies away and gasps, "Her tear it solidified into the Silver Imprieum Crystal!" Kunzite lets out a strangled yelp, "That light my barrier won't hold." Keiran chracked his knuckles and said simply, "Good." Then he rushed forward and slamed his knee into Kunzites stomache. Kunzite backs away and teleports closer to Serenity and fires again. Mars yelled out, "Usa!" As Jupiter and V jump in front of her, forming a shield with their powers. When the blast impacted the shield it caused so violent a shock that Kamen fell into his arms and the two teleported away. Serenity screamed, "NOO! Endymion!" and fainted. Keiran caught her and turned to the girls, "Let's get going before the police show up." they nodded and they carefully made there way back to the Shrine.

Keiran laided the Princess down on Rei's bed and quietly, along with the others, reverted to their civilian forms. John looked at Mina as he sat with Makoto in his lap, "You know I'd had a feeling that you weren't Serenity after you'd shown up. Eh, Venus?" She blushed, "Er...um? It was Aremis' idea anyway." Ami turned to a more serious question, "Did anyone see what I think I saw?" Jupiter nodded, "Yeah, a peice of the Crystal went into Kamen." John twiched slightly. Luna spoke up, "I can't beleive that Tuxedo Kamen is Endymion, and now he's been captured by the enemy." "Your right," a soft voice spoke up, "We must save him." Everyone looked at Serenity in awe, "We must go to the Dark Kingdom." John smirked, "Your right, your Highness," he chuckled evily, "I think that it's about time to take the fight to those Baka who've screwed with our world, eh?" The girls giggled slightly at his theatrics, "Come on Usa, change back and Mako and I'll walk you home so you can get some real sleep and not just half an hour. K?" She and Makoto smiled at the Jovian Knight, "Hai." After she stood up he affered an arm to each of them and slyly asked, "My I have the honor to escort two Princess's to their homes?" Giggling they accepted his affored arms and the walked out of the shrine and headed to the Tsukino residence.

A week later, the five of them went to her house and knocked on the front door. As it opened to reveil Mrs. Tsukino, John took of his sunglasses, "Konnichi wa, Tsukino-san." "My, my..." she replied, "You are all so sweet to visit everyday..." Ami asked, "How is Usagi? It's been a week. She's been behind at school, too." Usagi's mother sighes, "You're right... I should make her go to school... Whatever happened must have been pretty awful... She hardly eats and hasn't left her room..." She pauses as Luna dashes past her, "Oh, that kitty with the bald spot is back. She must be worried about Usa, too" John placed an arm around Makoto's shoulders, "Tsukino-san... would it be alright if we saw her?" "Hai," she replied gladly, "Maybe you can help her out." After she lets them in they go up to Usagi's room and knock on her door. Rei opened the door to reviel Usagi sitting on the floor holding up her hair, that now was longer than Usagi was tall. "Guys.." she whispered. After John shut the door and lend against the wall, he looked out the window and zoned out, till Artemis entered through the open window. The girls all looked at him as he growled, "Luna, Artemis." The cats walked over to him, "Yes, Sir Keiran?" "Is the main computer still running on the Moon?" They nodded, alittle uncertainly and Makoto asked, "What are you thinking, Luv?" He turned his head toward the girls and smirked, "As soon as we can we're going to the Palace on the Moon," Usagi gaspes. John nods and continues, "We can use the computer there to find them and rip them a new hole!"

In a small apartment in London, a television clicked on. "Scientist's are baffled by the rash of unexplained phenominon that has been acurring in Tokyo, Japan for the last 5 months. Some rumors have speculated that this is the cause of the so-called Salior Scout appearences. Tokyo officials have yet to release an account of all the happenings and their cause." The T.V. turned off leaving the room in complete darkness. "It has begun again, hasn't it Serenity." "Yes, it has, Wren," another voice said, this one very femenin and regal. "The enemy has him, then?" "Yes" she replied. Wren grunts, and sayes, "I wish I knew what the hell Helga was thinking when she approved their betrothal. Endymon never was what he claimed to be and you knew it!" She sighs, "Yes, but Sere was so happy with him and the crystal never reacted to him, so I assumed that she brought out the best in him." Wren shudders, thinking, _'He was Sal's grand kid, for Pete's sake'_ "I'll be there in a week or two. At least with the Capt. there she should be safe from him when Metallica awakens his true self." "I hope so. Be careful my Lunar Knight may the Sol Knights and the Senshi find the peace that we were denied in the Silver Millenium." Wren salutes her as she fades away. "So do I, my Queen. So do I."

John walked out to Usagi's backyard and moved toward the grill. Usagi's little brother called, "John-san, Are these 'Porterhouses' really any good?" John chuckled and kissed Makoto on the cheek, "But, of course!" Just as Makoto sat down between Usagi and her mother, John pulled a small package from his pocket and tossed it to Usagi, "Catch Usa. I got it made into a pendant for you. I told you I could get it done." She opened the pink-clothed package and pulled out the Crystal on a simple silver chain, "Arigoto, J-chan". Her father jokingly said, "You're sure are taking good care of that...did you get it from your boyfriend?" He grinned cheekily till she replied with a vague, "Uh-huh, something like that..." With that she stared at the nearly full moon with a slightly meloncally gaze. He turned to his wife and whispered, "Sometimes she looks like someone else... Like she's all grown-up and ready to leave the nest..." "Don't be ridiculous...", she whispered back, "She'll always be our baby girl!" John and Makoto exchanged a quick glance as he placed the plate of well done steaks on the table and as he sat down across from the girls Usagi caught sight of the steaks and turned back into her old self as she poured steak sauce on her steak. John chuckled and Makoto sighed queitly. He took a sip of his coke and glanced at the moon followed by a quick look at his watch and he stated, "One more night till the full moon." Usagi sighes again and slows down on her food.

On the night of the full moon they gathered behind Rei's temple. John, with one arm wrapped around Makoto, placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. She looked over at him and nodded. Luna stepped into a patch of moon light that the clouds in the overcast night sky seemed to avoid, "Alright, Everyone. Gather in a circle around Artimes and myself, then transform." As they formed the circle they each held up their Henshin items and called out, _**"MOON PRISM POWER!" "MERCURY POWER!" "MARS POWER!" "VENUS POWER!" "JUPITER POWER!" "JUPITER KNIGHT POWER!" **_The cats sat down and Artimes continued, "Now join your hands together and let your powers intermengil with each other." As they did as he had bid they were each sorounded by waves of pink, lite blue, crimson, orange, lite green, and jade enegry. Luna spoke queitly, "All together, while focusing on were your headed call out Sailor Teleport." The senshi and knight nodded and called out in one voice, _**"SAILOR TELEPORT!" **_In a flash of pure white light the six teenagers and two cats disappeared.


End file.
